1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of containers for liquids, and particularly containers for liquids wherein the liquid is customarily consumed directly from the container. The invention is more particularly directed to an apparatus and method by which a drinking straw is inserted into the filled container prior to the closure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years attention has been devoted to the problem of providing drinkable fluid containers with a suitable straw or the like to facilitate the convenience and sanitary drinking of the fluid directly from the container upon the same being opened.
I am familiar with many efforts to place straws within containers of different configurations, and the following are some of the more prominent examples of these efforts, some of which have been patented: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,197, issued to me; 2,837,234; 2,748,968; 3,326,695; 1,680,341; 3,291,331; and 3,303,984.
In each case, it will be noted that a special arrangement has been arrived at for a special type container or the like. This is even true of my own patented item heretofore referenced. In each case, due to the difficulties of filling different types of containers with the liquid and due to the difficulty of insertion of a straw in a usable as well as a sanitary manner, a special construction of straw and a container has been embodied.
There is not prior art in the field of a method and apparatus by which straws may be inserted within fluid containers of varying and customary construction utilizing existing filling equipment for the liquids and customary sealing means for the containers the said straw may be inserted in automatic sequence and angularly disposed within the container so as to facilitate retainment of the straw within the appropriate area for easy removal.